Passions terror
by spiritprincess
Summary: pan falls under trunks spell, or does she? i think that kind of thing is way to overrated so what really happens? you have to find out! little lemon please R&R oh and chp. 3 posted!!!
1. Passion's terror

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

This is Romantic so watch out for "passion"

Pan: 21

Trunks: 29

                                                Passions terror

            Mommy guess whose home? Oh Pan it's you how are you? I'm great

So what are you doing here? Actually I am on business. Oh right how is that going? Oh great I get to travel a lot. 

So honey have you met any men yet? (Videl nudging her with her elbow) Well yes but none I can keep. Oh well … that's ok right? Yeah it is it's just a little 

Boring…

Hey Pan how are you doing? Oh Daddy! I'm great. How are you? I'm golden now that I can see my only daughter shining face

Oh guess what else Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks are coming for dinner.

When Pan heard Trunks's name roll off her fathers tongue and her feet seemed to crumble beneath her. 

Later she awoke and was surprised to see that she was in her old room. And not remembering what had happened jumped up only to see her mother with a surprised look on her face. What's up mom? All I want to know is why you fainted when you herd trunks's name? I just don't like him very much. Well I guess that is good enough.

   Her mom went to leave but stopped abruptly, then said oh yes 18, Killilin, and Marron are coming over too. 

Ok mom thanks for telling me. Honey are you sure your gonna be alright?

Pan fell back into her bed. Then into a deep slumber.

Now we meet her along with Bra, Marron, and Pan while they are blissfully out shopping. (Even though the mothers are in the kitchen doing all the work) 

Oh Bra that looks adorable on you! You think? Yeah totally! Oh and Pan that looks so good on you that skirt is to die for!!!

Gee guys thanks for including me in everything. 

 Oh Marron I'm sorry. That's ok.

Oh wow that dress is… just like all of your other ones. I know I just don't like change.

Well it's time to get you into some new threads!!

How about this? No way Bra it's like I'm being naked in front of people! Oh Marron how about thins? Oh that's wonderful!

Oh yes you have such a sense of fashion. Oh I know! Just kidding.

Oh guys we had better get back before we miss dinner!

Now we see them back at home…

They got home and quickly ran into Pans old room to change into their new outfits.

Now dinner has been set on the table and is ready to eat. Now we meet them all at the table…

Mmm Grandma this is delicious! Oh yes Mrs. Son great!

Indeed! Yeah this chicken is so good, is it lemon pepper? Yes Marron how did you guess? Well it tasted like … lemon and pepper. After they ate…

Pan stood up and trunks (Arrogantly wailed) Hey babe lookin' good!

(All that got him was a smack in the face)   

Little did Pan know he was telling the truth. All he could think of was Pans silky thighs, wavy hair, large breasts and beautiful legs. (Perverted ain't he)

After dinner while waiting for the dessert to be done baking they all went and sat on the couch, (Big couch no) every one sat with each other but left Pan to sit with Trunks (which obviously she didn't want). 

They were all watching TV when Trunks decided to sneak closer and closer to pan until finally his hand grasped hers. Then his other hand began to slide up her skirt, she began to melt slowly into him when she snapped out of it and hit him so hard he fell of the couch, every one looked. 

Quickly Trunks tried to make an excusing, saying uh … I was trying to watch the TV but couldn't see to well so I moved over and accidentally fell. Yeah that's right. 

(Sure Trunks)

Well every one dessert is ready let us migrate on to the dinning room. 

Before Pan could get away Trunks cornered her and apologized for the up skirt attempt. But then he stupidly tried to caress her, but she shuddered and ran under him. 

I have exciting news to all that don't know all our guests are staying in our guesthouses.

Pan felt a sickening feeling come over her because now more than ever she feared Trunks because of the attempt to caress and feel her up.

Later after her mom had past out the dessert she asked if she could have a guesthouse to herself, her mom agreed but didn't know why.

Well Mom that dessert was delicious! Thank you Goten. Yes Chichi wonderful dinner *Smack* Oww sorry mom... I mean wonderful dinner Mrs. Son.

Pan snuck away to one of the guesthouses as fast as she could in hopes that no one had seen her. Then when she decided that it was safe she took a shower.

Little did she know that Trunks had seen her and waited for her to get in the shower then snuck in. then he thought he would just make himself at home and take of his shirt!

(Good idea Trunks) NOT

When Pan was getting out of the shower she heard the TV and knew that she hadn't turned on. She thought hopefully someone had just gone into the wrong house. 

She tied the towel on tightly and went out. 

She screamed loudly but ingeniously she had picked out a soundproof guesthouse

Then she tried to run but Trunks like before cornered her and began to caress her again 

She tried to run but he got to her again and then he slipped off her towel…

HA what a place to leave you all at cliffhanger award goes to ME alright the next chapter will be out soon! 


	2. nights next day

                                    Chapter 2         

Ok well I wasn't planning on continuing with Trunks and Pans "passion" but out of interest here it goes …

With Trunks knowing that his charm was working, set the young Pan down on the bed, who was melting into his charm more and more. Trunks then slipped out of the rest of his clothes and casually lay down next to her on the bed.

Then Pan had to tell him something before anything happened…

WHAT!? You are 21 and you are still a virgin? 

She lightly said obviously! 

Well now Trunks was just going to torment her for as long as he could. (Jerk!) 

Which the now ticked off Pan sensed this and as a form of torment towards him she began to walk to the door and leave. 

(Yes Pan finally has the upper hand on that jerk!) So he quickly jumped up and kissed her lips until finally her body went soft and she gave in. (there goes the upper hand) 

Alright guys sorry but I am new at this and I can't do the whole "passions" stuff so you know what else happened ok?

            Pan awoke to the soft breathing of Trunks, as she got up she noticed he was still unclothed and what had happened last night came back to her. There was one crucial detail that she was not clear on. So she awoke Trunks with a violent shake.

And was greeted with a… 

What the hell do you want? 

Trunks I need to know did you protect yourself last night? What do you mean? I mean did you use a condemn!? 

Uh … I don't quite remember (he decided he would tease her. Well she was not in a teasing mood!) 

SMACK!! God damn it Trunks you remember Damn well if you used one or not!(there was an odd silence because of the fact that Trunks's jaw was smashed in)

Well Pan no I didn't. He said flatly.

Pan faintly slid to the ground but before she hit her head Trunks caught her (just like always) He set her on the bed and put a cold wet washcloth over her forehead.

She then aroused and saw Trunks reading a book daintily, next to her. She saw him and remembered all that just went on and punched him so hard she knocked out a tooth or 2!

So that Pan didn't kill trunks she decided to go to his old house and use the GR…

Little did she know that Trunks saw where she was going and followed her.

Trunks slyly walked in and watched as Pan broke punching back after punching bag in her fury of anger. Trunks quietly slid behind her and then poked her on the shoulder.

Trunks what the hell are you doing her?! I just wanted to try to relief you of some stress by telling you something that I should have said a while back. I never really loved you as that of other women...

What?! Pan said as her eyes narrowed and locked on to Trunks.

What I mean is that if you don't love the person like married people do you probably won't have a baby. 

It's the probably part that worries me though… (Pan sat down and began to weep)

Pan, don't worry if you really want you can test to see if you pregnant or not.

Trunks said slowly knowing that if the test showed up positive he would be dead in a heart beat. 

I think I'll do that thanks for the idea Trunks.

(Pan's Test came out negative. No babies for Pan)

Pan, honey do you know when you have to leave? 

Not at the moment mom but I think it's sometime next week.

Oh so you won't be staying here for New Years Eve? 

Well I'm not sure! 

Ok Pan sorry to bother you, you don't seem to be in a very good mood.

Yeah well I … Pan started trying to think of something to say that didn't sound out of this world. It was just rough training today. (Well what was she supposed to say, she had to take a pregnancy test today to make sure she wasn't going to have Trunks baby?)  

(Well any ways Bra and Marron were down stairs waiting for her to come down, and ready to shop!) 

(Of course Pan hadn't told Marron or Bra but she did plan on it. And maybe today)

Pan, it's about time you got down here! Bra said with much exaggeration.

Oh well of course I must look perfect to go shopping and what not. Pan said while sashaying around her friends to the door. Opening it and bowing to let her friends out to the car.

(Her friends were surprised by her sudden mood change, since this morning she was in the worst mood any of them had ever seen her in.) 

Well are we going to shop or what? Marron asked anxiously

Alright but first I have got to eat some lunch! Pan said holding her stomach.

(So they first stopped at the Kiande for some soup and sandwiches)

Mmm… these sandwiches are delicious! Pan said. They all agreed.

Can I get you ladies anything else? The waiter asked.

They all said no except for Pan. Who asked for another whole sandwich and the all watched in awe as she scarf fed it down as if she hadn't eaten in days.

(As they walked down towards the store they were heading to they happened to catch the boys as they walked down the street to their car. Trunks Goten and their best friend Kyle were the boys who were there)

*oh no I hope that Trunks hasn't told them or he doesn't come here.* Pan thought. But to here dismay they walked over there and Goten tightly hugged Bra and Kyle came and pulled Marron away to talk to her. Pan felt like they were all leaving her as to torture her.

So … Trunks started, what's up? 

Oh you know just being scared out of my mind, because I didn't know if I was carrying your baby or not! Pan yelled, then blushing because she was afraid that someone had heard her. 

Trunks took her by the hand and brought her to the car. He said, there is something that I want to give you. 

(He handed her a card, in side of it, it said: you are y one my only and I shall forever have a place in my hart for you no matter how you feel. There was also a 100 dollar bill in there.)

What is this Trunks?

Well you know I felt sorry for making you worry. 

That is very sweet but I don't need your money! (She through the 100 dollar bill on the ground and stepped on it grounding with her foot)

What the hell did you do that for if you weren't going to use it, you could have at least given it back to me! Trunks said angrily as he picked up the bill and stepped into the car and yelled for the others to come and pushed her away from the car. 

Oww … pan said as she hit the floor from Trunks's rude push out of the car in which he dragged her into.

As Goten Left Bra he kissed her passionately. Kyle seeing this also gave Marron a kiss, which surprised Marron and she, as a reflex smacked him in the face and knocked him into a planter.

So without any further Interruptions they made their way to the store as they left Goten and Trunks laughing at Kyle.

Hey Marron why id you hit Kyle? Bra asked curiously 

Well I guess it is just a reflex, I have had many guys do that since I am so beautiful.

Oh Marron gets over yours self. Pan said angrily, with a look that could kill. (she looked like she could kill because she took away her first love and then dumped him because he wasn't "good" enough for her. 

Yeah Marron Bra said in a voice to rude out Marron.

Marron lightly skipped her way to the store while Pan and Bra Stammered behind her in their now un happy mood. 

So this is why we never really liked her huh Pan? 

Totally. Pan said regaining her cool.

(Now they are on their way to the changing room)…

… Err … um its beautiful Marron. Pan and Bra said trying to hold back there laughs because she tried on the most disgusting dress they had ever seen. Lime green dress with   Pink poke dotted dress.    

Ok so that is the end of this chapter. More soon enough!!!     


	3. pain forgotten now to leave

Alright here is Chapter 3 it has been a while since I last wrote so sorry if it's cornier than usual! As always *…* mean thoughts or muffled voice and (…) mean narration 

Well Marron I just don't think that dress is … you.

 What the hell do you mean everything is me! I look cute and adorable in everything! Marron said with a cute smile and a persuasive giggle. 

That's true *cough* not *cough* Bra said as she began to giggle and make fun of Marron…

Marron: what did you just say?!

Bra: Oh nothing, *baby*  

Marron: stop making fun of me! You know I could hurt you I am older that you!!!!!

Bra: you couldn't hurt a fly, and plus you may be older than me but I am almost twice the size of you. 

Marron: *that's for sure* Cough I mean…

Bra: what the hell did you just say to me you little bitch?! Oh if you think that you could hurt me you better watch out cause I have been training with Pan and Trunks and my honey Goten for quite a few days!!! *So don't even think about messing with me*

AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will you two just shut up! I mean you all are going to get us kicked out of the store if you don't calm down, and we get kicked out I am going to kick both of your butts!!!!!! Pan said with a flaming gleam in her eye and standing in fighting position.

Yeah Bra you better cool it or you might get hurt! Marron said while jumping around Bra and taunting her.

 Oh ok Moron *cough* I mean Marron. Bra said, looking back at Marron who had froze in mid air and began to cry (as usual) 

Oh you are so mean!! Marron screamed as she flew out the door in a fit of rage.

Bra: Well that takes care of that!

Indeed! Pan said. But I can't help but feel remotely sorry for her.

Bra: Why?

Pan: well you know the whole thing about her being totally snobby, it's not entirely her fault because she had spent so much time with Trunks's that his rudeness had to have rubbed off on her.

Yeah Bra said beginning to giggle. (Wait a minute…) Hey that's my brother your talking about I have spent more time with him than anyone, are you suggesting that I am snobby to?

Oh no, no it is nothing like that! Pan said blushing because of her comment that backfired. 

Well I guess your right… Bra said in a forgiving voice. My brother is rather rude.

Pan: Oh so true… 

Speaking of which, I saw my brother following you into your guest house last night… Bra said slyly with a gleam in her eye as if she knew exactly what had gone on 

Uh…well… um (this was the moment of truth she new she would have to tell them or in this case they would find out what happened anyways.

Yeah about that well (Pan was stalling while she was trying to think of a lie because she thought that she would be prepared to tell her but she wasn't) *ooh here's a good one, hopefully* Yeah Trunks came in to my guest house because he wanted to know when I was leaving, probably so he would know when he wouldn't have to be bothered with me anymore, or something.. 

Yeah well the thing is, I know Trunks can be slow but I really don't think that it would take him all night to ask you that… Bra said thinking she knew everything.

Well did you see how he came out of the room in the morning all beat up? That's because he had stayed in my house all night, and I didn't even know it… *yeah that's it!* 

Sure… Bra said even though she wasn't so sure. 

(Bra decided to ask Trunks)

Bra: so Trunks how come you snuck into Pan's room last night?

Oh nothing I just slept with her that's all. Trunks said with a husky chuckle, pretending it was no big thing.

You what?! You bastard how could you do that! Bra said her emotions now raging

What it's not like she didn't want it. In fact, she practically asked for it.

What the hell do you mean she practically asked for it? Bra said as so many things were racing through her mind. *Why couldn't Pan tell me? Was it because he is my brother and she thought that I might kill her? Or was it because she doesn't trust me? * 

Bra you are talking aloud. Trunks said making fun of her 

Oh shut the fuck up I am trying to think! Bra said, I am going to find Pan…

Already here… Pan said she had secretly been listening to the whole conversation and knew that this would not be an easy task to tell Bra that she had lied and her brother was not lying, (which is exactly what Bra was hoping). And yes Bra I did lie to you I don't know why but I couldn't tell you, but I just didn't feel right about telling you…

Well gee Pan thanks for telling me! Bra said as she stammered out of the room in aggravation.

Now Trunks damn it you! Why did you have to say that so plainly why couldn't just tell her that I would tell her? Pan said                        

I didn't say, "She would tell you" because I didn't know that you would tell her since you already lied to her! Trunks said coolly.

Trunks stop acting so much like a smart-ass! I know you think you are a god that any women would be willing to jump on you at any moment. So just shut up! Plus the reason I came here in the first place was because I wanted to tell you that I am leaving tomorrow to go back to work, I have been given the chance to be the top lawyer at the Capsule Corp. head quarters in Tokyo. I just wanted say good bye.

(That was the last words that she said to Trunks, but Trunks being his cruel self decided not even to try to get her back…)


End file.
